La Copa de las Casas
by Maria Elisabeth Black
Summary: Minirretos de la Copa de la Casa. O tal vez en Slytherin, harás tus verdaderos amigos. Esa gente astuta utiliza cualquier medio para lograr sus fines. Tenemos el honor, la inteligencia y, lo que es mejor, la ambición.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen a la jefa JK y blablablá**

 _Este fic participa en el minireto de septiembre para "La Copa de las Casas 2016-17" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._

 _ **Personaje: Andromeda Black (ida a Hogwarts)**_

 _ **Elecciones**_

Andromeda estaba sentada en el suelo del vagón del tren la espalda apoyada en Ted y los ojos cerrados, se estaba quedando dormida mientras le acariciaba. El compartimiento estaba al final del tren y era el más viejo y abandonado de todos. Además, le habían encantado las ventanas para que pareciese vacío y sin sillones; ella siempre le instaba a que fuera muy precavido.

Aquella vez, en cambio, ninguno de los dos tenía demasiado miedo a ser descubiertos. El verano había sido una agonía, sin cartas ni menajes de ningún tipo, y el volver a verse había calmado unas ansias que casi ni sabían que tenían.

—Dromeda. —Ella se incorporó un poco al escuchar la seriedad en su voz y miró sus dulces ojos castaños— ¿Y si te descubren? ¿Y su tu familia te…? Tal vez nosotros deberíamos… —Calló y frunció las cejas, con enfado y miedo.

Andromeda se le revolvió el estómago y los ojos se le humedecían solo de pensar en lo que estaba sugiriendo Ted. Le agarró fuertemente la cara y le obligó a mirarle:

—No lo digas Ted, ni se te ocurra decirlo —Casi no se dio ni cuenta de que estaba gritando— no vamos a dejarlo. —Él parecía impresionado por los gritos y la intensidad, ella nunca solía alzar la voz. Pero después de esos meses en los que sencillamente solo quería tumbarse y llorar cada vez que hablaba con su familia, en los que la ausencia de Ted le hacía tan infeliz y desdichada que no conseguía encontrar un solo motivo para sonreír. No quería imaginar el mundo sin él, ya no.

Ted sonrió para tranquilizarla, le acarició el pelo y le beso en la frente, pero no cambió de tema con voz temblorosa y los ojos marrones llenos de dudas le susurro:

—Yo solo… no quiero que… bueno… tengas que elegir. —Apartó la vista—. Son tu _familia_ —pronunció esa palabra con ese tono que ella solía usar. Él antes no entendía lo que significaba para ella su apellido, su honor y la responsabilidad que eso llevaba. Pero eso parecía haber perdido el sentido esos meses y ahora antes de besarle dijo la frase que antaño había parecido imposible:

—Tú eres mi familia Edward Tonks.


	2. Algún día

_Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a la gran J.K Rowling, lo que hago con ellos ya es cosa mía._

 _Este fic participa en el minireto de septiembre para "La Copa de las Casas 2016-17" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._

* * *

 **Algún día**

—¿Y tú que vas a hacer estas navidades Tom? —todos callaron y te miraron. Había sido el estúpido Elric, quien ahora te miraba con evidente admiración. Los demás, con curiosidad y cierta envidia. Tan solo Emmanuel parecía indiferente, aunque su postura oscilaba entre la intriga y la sospecha, siempre había sido el más inteligente.

Tú sonreíste, esa sonrisilla que parecía encantar a todos y dijiste:

—Lo de siempre. —Se miraron entre ellos y te sonrieron. Manny entrecerró un poco los ojos, pero enseguida continuó charlando con Walden, que presumía de haber asesinado a otra mascota sin que le hubieran pillado.

Cuando contaste que estabas internado en un orfanato de muggles, todos habían dado por sentado que allí eras muy admirado y que te habías ganado el favor de todos. Como en Hogwarts.

Te diste cuenta de que, aunque no te avergonzaras de que en el orfanato todos parecieran tenerte miedo, no querías que la gente pensara que estarías sólo en navidad. Te imaginaban rodeado de amigos, comiendo chucherías y con todos a tus pies. La realidad era que ibas a pasar las fiestas encerrado en tu cuarto y sin que nadie te dirigiera la palabra. La directora del orfanato pensaba que Hogwarts era un colegio para locos y Dumbeldore no había intentado sacarla de su error.

Sabías que, ahora más que nunca, esa diferencia que te hacía sentirte distinto a la gente del orfanato, sería más notoria que nunca. Todos te mirarían con más miedo, eso te gustaba, pero faltaba algo, el respeto. Lo habías descubierto esos meses. Cuando hacías algo extraordinario, cuando eras el primero en aprender un hechizo. Lo veías en los ojos de tus compañeros cuando veían tu potencial y lo inteligente que eras. Respeto, admiración, envidia.

Te encantaba. Y no te gustaba que esos muggles te fueran a mirar como si estuvieras loco, como si no fueras superior, como si solo fueras un niño huérfano rarito. Eras mucho más, y lo ibas a demostrar. Allí en ese tren, y con solo once años, ya sabías que ibas a ser grande.

Mirabas a tu alrededor Walden, Manny, Elric, Antonin. Ellos ya lo sospechaban, ellos te seguirían.

Te despediste en el andén y caminaste al orfanato. Allí tendrías que pasar unos cuantos años más aún y no era el momento de actuar, pero algún día pagarían. Todos muggles lo harían.

* * *

 _Un apunte especial para Olga que se merece una Orden de Merlín por todo lo que me ayuda. "En los pequeños actos desinteresados encontramos la verdadera bondad"_


	3. Cosa

_Este fic participa en el minireto de enero para "La Copa de las Casas 2016-17" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._

 _Tema: Un crimes sobre Salazar Slytherin._

 **Cosa**

Está encadenada a la pared, sucia, desnuda y vulnerable. Cuando la viste aparecer por primera vez por el castillo no pudiste creértelo. Una estúpida mocosa sucia y sin modales que solo tendría magia por algún estúpido error. Todos te dijeron que te equivocabas, que ella era buena, que era una bruja, que merecía estar ahí. Cada vez que la veías sostener una varita, sonreír o relacionarse con cualquier mago tenías ganas de vomitar. Ella no era pura, no era más que una sucia muggle.

Empezó a volverse enfermiza tu obsesión. Necesitabas romperla, desgarrarla y abrirla en canal para comprobar como de sucia era su sangre. Su melena rubia, sus pecas infantiles y sus modales educados no eran más que fachada.

Te la llevaste. No estabas haciendo nada malo, ella no era ni siquiera una persona. No era una bruja, no tenía alma, ni siquiera era un animal. Era una cosa, un error de la naturaleza que no debería existir. Te fascinaba: sus súplicas, sus gritos, su sangre infecta y sucia. Te gustaba hacerla llorar, te gustaba oírle suplicar a un dios que nunca llegaba, te gustaba llamarla sangre sucia. Porque eso era, una sangre sucia. No merecía tocar una varita, no mercía ni respirar el mismo aire que tú. Pero no podías matarla, ahora era tuya. Necesitabas seguir investigando por qué tiene magia, necesitabas romperla hasta lo irreconocible.

Al fin y al cabo solo es una cosa. Tu cosa.


	4. Cambiando el destino

**DISCLAIMER: Todo esto pertenece a la jefa, pero la idea es mía, solo mía.**

Este fic participa en el minireto de abril para "La Copa de las Casas 2016-17" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.

 **Cambiando el destino**

—Mamá… este té sabe un poco…— dice Nymphadora mientras se desploma sobre la silla al suelo. Remus se levanta torpemente a ayudarla pero cae antes de alcanzarla. Andromeda los mira a ambos mientras comienza a recoger la mesa y susurra, aunque no sabe porque:

—Lo siento— Con los platos recogidos y con su hija y su yerno ahí en el suelo se sienta en la butaca y saca un doblado pergamino del bolsillo.

 _No tengo tiempo_

 _Sálvalos, a todos_

 _Huye_

 _Corre_

 _No dejes que luchen_

Las letras estaban apretujadas y emborronadas, como si las hubieran escrito a prisa y casi antes de desmayarse. Sin embargo, reconocía la letra y lo más inquietante era el principio. "No tengo tiempo" no decía porqué, ya sabía eso. En su familia existían muchos secretos que ella todavía guardaba, todavía recordaba las palabras de su madre mientras le enseñaba cómo hacer esa poción:

"— _Hija, con está poción se pueden enviar mensajes al pasado._

 _—¿Cómo?— respondiste con los ojos brillantes_

 _—La poción solo debe ser tomada en caso de gran urgencia— hizo una pausa dramática— te mata, te deja dormida mientras dejas el susodicho mensaje en algún lugar que la otra persona lo pueda leer.— casi recuerdas el miedo que sentiste al oír eso— Entonces el tiempo se revierte y el mensaje ha de cumplirse._

 _—¿Y si no se cumple?—_

 _—Cuando alcanzas el día en el que escribiste el mensaje mueres en el acto. Por eso esta poción es tan peligrosa, no te deja más que unos segundos para dejar el mensaje que ha de ser claro y fácil."_

Estuviste casi un mes aprendiente la poción, aunque te juraste no usarla, porque según tu madre era magia negra peligrosa y pocos Blacks se habían atrevido a intentar cambiar el destino.

Con las manos temblorosas vas hacía la librería, te cortas con un cuchillo y viertes un poco de sangre sobre un libro. La puerta secreta se abre y bajas las escaleras hasta el sótano. Allí Ted, cada día más pálido y delgado lee uno de los libros que le llevaste. Cuando te ve levanta la mirada, cada día más apagada, y te dice:

—¿Lo has hecho?— en su voz no hay acusación eso te alivia.

—Sí, no atendían a razones. Ya tengo los pasaportes muggles, mañana nos vamos del país.— dices intentado sonar segura

—Te lo agradecerán algún día.—

Eso espero.


End file.
